Bittersweet Revenge
by Cademy Sadence
Summary: A new enemy has appeared and is using Sailor Moon as her pawn for revenge. Only... revenge against who? SxU TxA YxM
1. Start, Begin, Arise

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Summary: A new enemy has appeared and is using Sailor Moon as her pawn for revenge.

Chapter 1: Start, Begin, Arise

--

_She looked around the dark, bleak, deserted planet. She slowly covered her head with the hood of a black cloak as she prepared to leave, at last. After so long. All that could be seen of her were her cherry red lips, and her eyes, bright purple eyes._

Faraway, in another galaxy, light years away from Earth… a new evil has arisen.

--

Princess Kakyuu sat on her throne. Finally, the rebuilding of her planet was finished. Her smile radiated onto her three most trusted guards, her Sailor Starlights. They were kneeled down in front of her with their own smiles lighting up their faces.

" We're done, right?" she asked excitedly, practically bouncing out of her seat.

" Yes we are, Princess," said Maker proudly. Princess Kakyuu clapped her hands in glee like a small child that had just been promised ice cream.

" In a months' time, I decree that we shall have a royal feast and ball to celebrate!" Kakyuu ordered to a servant standing by. He nodded and ran off. She turned back to her Starlights.

" You may rise," she said. Her eyes had a spark in them and she grinned at them slyly. " I'm going to invite the Sailor Senshi from Earth to come too!"

" Heh?" asked Healer.

" Huh?" Maker was taken back.

Fighter was speechless, for once in her life.

" Really?" asked Fighter when she got her voice back. Her face was full of hope and joy.

" Yes," answered his princess.

" YES!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter as she did a dance around the room. She ran up to Princess Kakyuu and gave her a bone-crushing bear hug before running out of the room, screaming and yelling the whole while.

" Wow, she must really miss Usagi," Maker remarked.

" No, ya think?" said Healer sarcastically. Kakyuu sat on her throne gasping for air.

--

Usagi gazed out the window. She sighed and continued to stare. She, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami sat in Rei's room having a study session. At least Ami was. Rei, Minako and Makoto were arguing about something.

" You bet your ass that-" Rei started when she noticed Usagi. " Hey, Usagi, are you okay? For a blabbermouth like you, you sure aren't saying much today!" Usagi didn't say anything but continued to stare out the window at the beautiful day outside.

" Uh, Earth to Usagi? Usagi? USAGI!!" Usagi blinked, snapping out of her daydream. She turned around to see Rei standing with her hands on her hips and everyone else staring at her.

" Oh, sorry, Rei," said Usagi sheepishly. " I guess I was daydreaming."

" What's up with you, Usagi? This whole day you've hardly said a word! Is something wrong?" asked Minako as she stopped arguing and focused on her friend.

" No, everything's fine," said Usagi quickly.

" Are you sure? I mean, we are your friends Usagi. You can tell us anything," Rei pressed.

" No, no, everything's great. Don't worry about me," assured Usagi. She faked a smile and bent over her homework, suddenly interested in it. The others stared at her for a moment, shrugged and turned back to whatever they were doing, except Makoto.

Makoto wasn't satisfied with Usagi's answer. She watched the blonde for a moment. She could tell she was lying. Her eyes and that smile was all the proof she needed. But what did she need to lie about? What would make Usagi not trust her best friends?

Usagi didn't like to lie to her friends. But she had to. They would never understand what was going on in her head. The truth was Usagi had been thinking about someone else other than Mamoru. Someone that she had started to like more and more everyday, even though said person was in another galaxy. It'd been only two months after he left, but Usagi kept thinking of Seiya.

Usagi didn't dare tell any of the Senshi of her feelings because they would only yell at her about the future, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and world peace. The only reasons she was marrying Mamoru was for Chibiusa, and because she didn't want to let her friends down. They had given their lives to save her for this future, this destiny. Destiny.

On the way home from Rei's, Usagi walked slowly. She kept thinking about the word 'destiny'.

Destiny kept her from Seiya. Destiny forced her into a marriage. Destiny didn't let her love someone else. Destiny kept her from making the choices that she wanted. Destiny was keeping her from being truly happy. Destiny was unfair. Destiny was holding her down. She didn't like the word 'destiny' at all.

--

_Everyone said revenge tasted sweet. She was going to try it for herself. She had waited six long years for her revenge and she was finally going to get it. No matter who or what stood in her way._

_--_

A/N Okay just to let you know before hand, Princess Kakyuu is 23 in this fic. It's probably not important right now, but it will be. I think.

Review!!

Chris


	2. Past, Present, Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Sailor Star Hexer and Jinxer.

Summary: A new enemy has appeared and is using Sailor Moon as her pawn for revenge.

Chapter 2: Past, Present, Future

--

A girl sat slumped in a chair stretching out her arms. Another girl was on the bed, listening to music. Everything was silent until they heard screaming and yelling from outside the closed door of the bedroom.

" Why is Fighter screaming?" the girl in the chair questioned, sitting up straighter.

" Beats me," shrugged the other. The door burst open, revealing a panting Fighter.

The one on the bed jerked into an upright position to give the person who had busted open her bedroom door a withering glare.

" Is there a reason you had to do that?"

" Not really, but it got your attention, didn't it, Hexer?" grinned Fighter happily. Hexer narrowed her eyes at Fighter before flopping back down onto the big comfortable bed.

" You owe me a new door, Fighter," she complained loudly.

" Yeah, yeah, enough about your petty problems. Did you guys hear? Princess Kakyuu is having a celebration in honor of rebuilding our planet! And the best part of it is, she's inviting the Sailor Senshi from Earth to come!! Isn't that great?!" Fighter yelped. Excitement was already coursing through her veins.

"So we finally get to meet, the one, the only… Sailor Moon!!" boomed the girl who twirled around in the chair. She giggled at her own silliness.

" Yup! You finally get to meet Odango!" Fighter announced proudly, jumping over to the bed and bouncing her bottom on it.

" Wow, can you believe it, Jinxer? Finally, we get to meet the famous Odango who Fighter has her heart set on, yet cannot have," Hexer said sarcastically. She took the earbuds out of her ears. Now that Fighter was here, and the subject of Sailor Moon was brought up, she wouldn't be able to hear the music anyway.

Fighter pouted. She knew that Odango had a boyfriend who she was supposedly 'destined' to be with, but nobody could predict the future, right?

" Fine, bring my mood down. By the way, what were you listening to?"

Fighter cocked her head towards the small music device in Hexer's hand.

" Some of the songs that you, Healer and Maker sang when you were idols on Earth," Hexer said.

" Well, did you like them?" Fighter asked. The songs that the Three Lights had sung had been pretty good, not that she was trying to gloat.

" They were okay, I guess." Shrugged Hexer. Fighter's mouth dropped open. Hexer did not just diss her singing. Winking at Jinxer, she continued,

" Jinxer and I could have done better though, couldn't we?"

Jinxer shook her white-blonde bangs out of her eyes.

" You know I prefer dancing to singing," Jinxer replied. Hexer sighed. Jinxer was always too nice, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. She was too quiet and soft, much like Maker, to Hexer's dismal. But at least Jinxer was fun, unlike Maker who just sat in the library all day reading.

" You prefer dancing because of a certain someone, don't you?" Hexer giggled. The dazed look in Jinxer's eyes confirmed her suspicions.

" What?! Phhff, no, of course not!" exclaimed Jinxer, while her face flushed a light pink.

" You can tell us, don't worry, we won't tell anyone, except maybe the Princess, Maker, Healer-" Fighter teased.

Jinxer blew out a puff of air. If she told Hexer and Fighter, who had two of the biggest mouths on Kinmoku, no doubt in about two days' time, everyone on the planet would know who she liked.

" Swear you won't tell anyone?" Jinxer said hesitantly.

" Swear."

" Promise."

Jinxer swiftly walked over to the door, and after looking out into the halls, she closed it. Walking back and sitting on the swiveling chair, she spun around a couple of times before answering.

" I like Christopher. You know, one of the palace guards?"

There was a brief pause of stunned silence.

" Oh my gosh!! I knew it! I knew it! Whoo!!" Hexer held up an arm in victory. " I am the best!! How did I know!! I have SKILL!!"

The other two Sailor Senshi stared at her, not knowing what was going on.

" How did you know?" Fighter scratched her head in wonder.

" See, every time we pass or see him in the halls, Jinxer turns all googly-eyed, and she keeps blushing and smiling. Now you finally admitted it!"

" Admitted what? Who? Where? Why?" came a voice at the door. Hexer turned around to look into the face of Sailor Star Maker and Healer.

Sailor Star Jinxer groaned as she stuffed her face into her hands.

" Oh, great… thanks a bunch, Hexer!"

" Sorry, guess I was a bit loud…" wincing sheepishly, Hexer said to her best friend.

" So what were you guys talking about?" asked Maker as she and Healer entered the bedroom and sat beside Fighter on the bed.

" What are we having, a party in my bedroom?" yelled Hexer, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at all of her friends.

" Will anyone answer me?" said Maker exasperated.

" Jinxer's in love with Christopher, you know, the bushy-haired blonde palace guard?" Fighter informed her. Healer's eyes turned wide.

" Really?"

" Aaahhh!! Sierra!! This is all of your fault!! They're not supposed to know!!" came the muffled yell from behind Jinxer's hands.

" Why not? You tell them, the blabbermouths of the century, and not us?" Healer exclaimed.

" EVERYBODY OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

--

" Hey, Rei, do you think Usagi is hiding something from us?" wondered Makoto out loud, stirring a straw in the strawberry milkshake in front of her. Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were sitting in one of the farthest back booths from the door to the Crown Parlor.

" Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

" Remember when we had that study session, and you and Minako were fighting? Well, Usagi was staring off into space and after you asked her if something was wrong, she just smiled and said no. But, for some reason, I felt like something was still bugging her, but she was scared to tell us why," finished Makoto.

" What could be so important that she would want to hide it from us?" asked Minako, who sat beside Rei, about to dig into a piece of strawberry shortcake.

" Something about the relationship between her and Mamoru is what I'm guessing."

" Huh?" said Rei, Minako and Makoto in unison. They turned to stare at the smart blue-haired girl beside Makoto.

Ami, who had been reading a book up until that point, shifted uneasily in her seat.

" Well, once in school when I was helping her with her math homework in the library, she asked me if destiny was binding. I wasn't sure how to answer her question."

" But she and Mamoru are supposed to end up together!" protested Rei.

" The future isn't set in stone though, Rei," said Minako softly. She dropped the fork that she had been using to eat the cake with.

Now all of the attention was on Minako.

" What do you mean?" Makoto finally asked.

" The future isn't set in stone… at least, I wish it wasn't," Minako whispered that last part, hoping that no one would hear her. Unfortunately, Rei did.

" What do you mean, ' you wish it wasn't'? We gave our lives for Usagi's destiny! Destiny with Mamoru!" Rei yelled, standing up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and from Minako too!

" Well, maybe I don't like what destiny has for me! All my life, I've been thinking about others before myself! Just once, I want something good to happen to me! And that stupid destiny is all about a fairytale with Usagi and Mamoru! What about me? What about you? Don't you ever wonder what happens to us?" Minako screamed back at Rei, rage and fury written all over her face.

" We're the ones that fight along Usagi, and yet the future is all about her! Everything good happens to her! Everything that I ever dreamed about, ever wanted, has always been pushed aside to make room for her and her destiny! And guess what? Everything that I want, I can't have! So are you happy now, Rei? Are you happy now?" Minako sat back down in her chair and sobbed into her arms, her mascara now running freely down her face.

Rei just stood there, not knowing what to say after that. When she recovered her voice, she replied,

" I'm sorry, Minako. I didn't know you felt that way."

Minako looked up, her face streaked with tears and black mascara.

" No one knows, I've kept this to myself after they… he… left…"

" You mean the Starlights? What do they have to do with any of this?" Rei was utterly confused.

' Why would she bring them up? What do they have to do with our destiny?'

" I have to go." Minako quickly packed up her things into her purse and ran out of the Crown. In her haste, she left behind a small book, no bigger than the size of her hand.

Rei picked up the book and tried calling out to Minako, but she was already gone. Turning back to Ami and Makoto, with the small item clutched in her hand, she asked them,

" Why did mention them?"

" She misses them," Ami said simply.

" How do you know?"

" Because I miss them too."

" What?"

Rei started to lecture Ami, just like she had done to Minako. While doing so, she let go of Minako's book. Makoto scooped it up, and opened it.

A picture of Yaten Kou fluttered onto the table.

--

Wow, that was the longest chapter I've written so far out of all of my fanfics. Probably most of you would say " THAT'S IT??" hehe… I'm high on sugar right now… and I shoved about five Warheads into my mouth all at once...

R&R!! R&R!!

Chris


	3. Dream, Hope, Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Sailor Star Hexer and Jinxer.

Summary: A new enemy has appeared and is using Sailor Moon as her pawn for revenge.

Chapter 3: Wish, Hope, Dream

--

_She stopped flying when she got to her old planet, her old home. The one that held the people who had forced her into exile on that stupid, dreary, dead planet at the edge of the universe. That was why she had to escape. Escape the barrier, the chains, and the security they had put around the planet, just to keep her in. _

_Too bad for them it didn't work. But really, if they thought that she was so evil that they had to contain her, they should have made their weak little system stronger. It still wouldn't have worked anyway. She curled her lips into a smile. _

' _Don't worry, I'll be back…'_

--

Usagi sat down on the ground in the school library. The librarian had given her a couple of weird looks when she had walked in, but who wouldn't? She never came into the library by herself, on free will. Ami or Makoto had to drag her and Minako in to make them study.

She had made her way over to the back to library, where all of the yearbooks were held. There were so many of them, some dating back to when the school was first built. Usagi had glanced over them all, finally taking one off the shelf. It was new, one of last year. She settled onto the ground, not bothering with the chairs and tables scattered around the library.

Opening it up, Usagi turned to her homeroom page, then flipping over to the back of the book. She smiled, her eyes wandering over the pictures. They stopped at a certain one, one of a black haired idol, smiling smugly at the camera.

" Usagi!" the voice made Usagi snap her head up. Ami stood in front of her, smiling down at the blonde. " I never would have thought to find you here by yourself!"

" Me neither," Usagi mumbled. Ami sat down beside her and leaned over.

" What are you looking at?"

" Just remembering some past memories…" Her fingers brushed over the picture of Seiya Kou. Ami, noticing the strange gesture, frowned a bit.

" Do you miss them?"

" Yeah…"

' More than you can imagine,' Usagi thought to herself, biting her lip.

" I miss them too, if that helps," Ami said quietly. Her eyes traveled to the brown haired idol. In the picture, Taiki Kou held an open book on his desk. His eyes were looking directly into the camera, his face twitching into a smile.

" I wish we could visit them," Usagi sighed, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger.

" I've always wanted to see their planet. Taiki would talk about how beautiful it was. All the greenery, the flowers, the royal palace," Ami droned on, absentmindly. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see the planet that Taiki spoke of with such respect, admire, and adore.

' I wouldn't mind seeing his face again either…'

--

Minako fumbled with her purse.

' Where is it? Where is it?! What if I lost it? No!' she thought frantically, her eyes and hands searching every inch of the contents inside of her purse. She stood on her front porch, about to unlock her front door and enter her house.

Even before the Sailor Starlights had left for Kinmoku with their Princess, she kept a small book with her at all times, no matter what. Inside, Minako kept things that she treasured the most. There included was a cutout of the word 'IDOL' in big letters, her dream, a picture of all of the Inner Senshi, her best friends, a picture of Sailor Venus, her duty. Finally, the most recent one Minako had added, a picture Yaten.

' The one thing I want, I just can't have…' her mind said, referring to the words that she had screamed at Rei.

Minako softly repeated the words to herself again, out loud. Yaten's face flashed through her mind again and again.

Makoto had been heading to Minako's house when she overheard Minako talking to herself.

" The one thing I want, I just can't have," she was whispering. Obviously, Minako didn't realize that Makoto was behind her, after all, her back was turned to the taller girl's front.

Makoto coughed and cleared her throat to make sure Minako knew of her presence.

Minako whirled around, her eyes wide as she stammered out a greeting.

" Umm, hey Makoto! Uhh… h-how are y-you?"

" I'm fine. The question is, are you?" asked Makoto, her face showing concern for her friend.

Minako's eyes stayed wide.

' Oh, please don't say this is about Yaten,' she begged in her mind. She decided to play dumb and innocent.

" I'm fine Makoto! Why do you ask?"

The other girl was about to open her mouth to speak, when Minako hurriedly asked,

" Is this about yesterday at the Crown? I'm sorry, I guess I'm under a lot of stress, I really didn't mean any of that stuff I said to Rei."

Makoto wasn't fooled. In the pocket of her jeans was the book that Minako had left behind.

" Minako, I know you too well. You did mean what you said to Rei. I found this," said Makoto, fumbling and pulling out the evidence. Minako inhaled sharply. She grabbed the item from Makoto's outstretched hand.

" You left it behind at the Crown yesterday."

' Damn! She found it! What if Makoto opened it up? She'd see the picture of-'

" Yaten. That's what you meant, right?" Makoto whispered, her face almost unreadable, unlike Minako's. Every emotion she felt right now could be seen easily and clearly through her facial expression and her large blue eyes.

She turned away. Minako didn't want anyone to see her true feelings.

" Minako, why didn't you tell us?"

Minako sighed and sat down on one the porch steps. She hugged herself as a few tears came out.

" What would have been the point? I have a duty and a destiny to fulfill. He's not part of it, no matter how much I want him to be. He has his own duty and destiny as well. I can't be with him. My future is to be alone, by myself. Forever and ever…" More tears slid down her face.

Makoto tried to comfort Minako, by letting the smaller girl cry her heart out on her shoulder. She really didn't know what to do. It was true; Yaten wasn't part of Minako's destiny. He had his own duty and future to worry about. But she hated to see one of her best friends so upset.

' Is she that upset by our destiny?'

--

A/N Chapter 3 has ended. What did you think of it? Let me know!! I'm craving for reviews… and pie. Pie… yum. I'm quite sure I'm clinically insane.

REVIEW!!

Chris

PS. Do not stuff more than ten Warheads into your mouth all at once. It burns.


	4. Revealed, Hidden, Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Sailor Star Jinxer and Hexer.

Summary: A new enemy has appeared and is using Sailor Moon as her pawn for revenge.

Chapter 4: Revealed, Hidden, Unknown

--

Sailor Star Jinxer lay across her own bed, face up, staring at the ceiling. Her window curtains were open, letting blue and green light filter through.

It had been a day since she had told Hexer about her crush. Definitely by now everyone in the palace, including Christopher, would know she was in love with him. She hadn't talked to Hexer once today, with both of them being busy.

Muffled footsteps and whispering were outside of her bedroom door. Somebody knocked loudly and Sierra stepped inside. Jinxer didn't move.

" Hey. Can I talk to you?" Sierra asked softly, leaning against the doorframe.

" Might as well."

" I told Seiya, Taiki and Yaten not to tell anyone. Princess Kakyuu doesn't even know," said Sierra, lying down beside her best friend.

" Thanks," replied Jinxer, sighing in relief.

Sierra yawned, and put her hands behind her head. She eyed Jinxer's Sailor fuku.

" Trinity, are you going to detransform, or what?"

" Huh?" Jinxer craned her neck to look at her clothes. " Oh, yeah, I forgot."

In a flash of yellow light, she changed into a normal looking girl wearing a light, flowing dress.

" How come when Fighter and the others detransform, they turn into guys?" asked Trinity.

" Dunno, probably 'cause they like being guys. Although I don't see why," Sierra shrugged. Sierra was known for being a feminist. She had grown up surrounded by brothers and their friends, so as a little girl, she loved to do the things they did. But of course her brothers didn't want their little sister to hang around them, so they made fun of her.

Well, look at her now. Sierra could fight and do just about anything better than her bros. When Taiki, Yaten and Seiya came back from Earth, they told her all about the games and sports people played. Taiki had even built her something called a skateboard. It was pretty fun, being able to do tricks on a board. She was the first to have one, now it was a growing popularity. Although there weren't many places in the palace to practice, sometimes Sierra, along with Seiya, would sneak off outside of palace grounds to go into towns and just skate around. Kinmokians would often stare at her with their mouths open. She would laugh at them, thinking that girls could do whatever guys could, only better.

Not once in her life had Sierra met a guy besides Seiya and them that actually thought girls could do guy stuff. That's what she told Trinity anyway.

" Don't worry, you'll meet someone, and then you won't be able to say that anymore," teased Trinity, laughing. But she stopped, her face suddenly turning serious.

" Do you think that I would ever have a chance with Christopher?" she asked, turning her body towards Sierra, propping her head up with her elbow.

" Are you kidding? Trin, you are the most fun person here, well besides me and Seiya… but you're so positive, you're a good listener, a good person, and you are no doubt the best dancer and prettiest person I have ever met!" Sierra was not joking.

With her long silky blonde hair that was so light in color it was practically white, dancer's body, and the most enchanting deep gold eyes ever, Trinity was gorgeous. Practically all of the palace guards were in love with her, yet she never noticed.

" Thanks for the compliment, Ra, you're the best," said Trinity, hugging Sierra madly. " I think I'm going to take a walk in the garden. Want to come?"

" Nah." Sierra shook her head, her auburn hair falling into her eyes. Brushing them way, she got up and headed for the door. " Think I'll take a trip around town."

--

Seiya walked around the royal palace, bored out of his mind. Taiki was busy reading and Yaten was off primping his hair. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into somebody, and that person fell down with a loud " Oof!"

It was Sierra, her hazel eyes glaring up at him. Wordlessly, he reached out a hand to help her up. She " harrumphed" and ignored his hand, getting up by herself. Seiya raised an eyebrow at her.

" Sorry."

' Odango didn't want my help either, when she tripped on that soda can…" He began to laugh at the memory. The girl standing in front of him gave Seiya an odd glance.

" What's up with you?"

He started coughing, trying to erase the memory.

" N-nothing. So, what do you want?"

Sierra gave him another look, but decided to forget about it.

" Wanna go skateboarding?"

Well, it wasn't like Seiya had anything else to do, and it was quite fun to sneak past the palace guards and ride around the crowded streets.

" Sure."

They started walking down the hall towards Seiya's room, where their boards were held.

" You really like this Usagi girl don't you?" asked Sierra bluntly.

" Yeah. I do."

" I don't get it. Why do you fall in love with a girl that loves someone else? Why cause yourself so much pain?"

" I didn't plan on falling in love with her! I really didn't. It just… sort of happened."

By now they had reached Seiya's room. He opened the door, and Sierra was the first to enter.

His room was relatively messy, with clothes flung randomly around, and the occasional piece of food. On his dresser was a picture of a smiling Usagi Tsukino.

Walking over to his closet and flinging it open, a pile of stuff tumbled out onto Seiya.

Grunting, he pulled himself out from a bunch of Earth stuff- there was a basketball, a baseball set, a football, some hockey and lacrosse stuff, some more random things and finally, Sierra's and his own skateboards. He threw one towards Sierra, who caught it easily.

Her skateboard was laminated in pictures of her and her friends. Seiya's consisted of a dark blue background, dotted with little stars.

" Ready?" came Sierra's voice, a grin on her face.

" Let's go."

--

All of the Inner Senshi, plus the Outer Senshi gathered around the a deserted children's playground.

Minako sat on one of the swings, slightly pushing her feet back and forth to make the swing move. Usagi sat in the other swing, not moving at all. Haruka was fuming at them, as usual.

" What the hell is up with you, Minako?! This is our destiny!"

Fatigue rushed through Minako's body, before it was replaced with anger.

" No, it is not 'our destiny'! This is Usagi's destiny! We're just here for the ride! I know my destiny! My destiny is duty! All I'm ever good for is duty! DUTY IS THE REASON I'M ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE!!" shouted Minako. Never had she ever screamed at her friends this much in such a short time.

" Well, we can't get what we want all the time!"

" That's because you have everything you want, Haruka! You have a princess that's safe, a bright future, you have Michiru!" At the mention of her name, Michiru blushed, and Haruka softened the glare she was giving the younger girl.

" I'm not like you, Haruka! Just because you're happy with this destiny doesn't mean that I am!" Minako burst out. Her hands grabbed onto the metal of the swings tightly, her feet dug into the sand.

Usagi felt bad. Minako didn't tell her that she felt this way. But the truth was, she agreed with Minako. She wasn't happy with her destiny either.

" I don't like the future either," Usagi said, looking down at her lap.

" WHAT?!" was the response she got. Usagi flinched, knowing that this was going to happen yet was still unprepared for it.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Haruka nearly grabbed Usagi by the shoulders to shake some sense into her princess.

" I-I don't think I love Mamoru anymore…"

--

THE END.

Of chapter 4. R&R!!

Chris


	5. Here, Now, Then

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Sailor Star Hexer and Jinxer.

Summary: A new enemy has appeared and is using Sailor Moon as her pawn for revenge.

Chapter 5: Here, Now, Then

--

" What do you mean, ' you don't love Mamoru anymore'?!" yelled Rei. Usagi could practically see the smoke coming out her ears. Hers and Haruka's.

" I think she means what she said," snapped Minako. She was still ashamed of the way she felt, she avoided looking at Usagi. Usagi probably hated her now.

" Well she had too! She and the prince are destined to be together!"

" Enough of the word 'destiny' already! Destiny is what got us into this mess in the first place! Just quit it already!" Usagi was about to burst into tears. Ami walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, as if to show moral support.

" Guys, stop. If Usagi says that she doesn't love Mamoru anymore, maybe she doesn't."

" Ami?! You're on their side?!" shouted Haruka.

" So am I," said Makoto coolly, putting her hand on Minako's. She looked up at the brown haired girl with grateful eyes.

Rei sighed and stared up into the sky. It was getting late, the sky turning pink and purple. Sometimes having seen the future wasn't such a good thing.

' I mean, what's the point of living your life when you already know what the outcome is? It doesn't really matter what happens. Usagi will end up being Neo-Queen Serenity, and we'll spend the rest of our lives protecting her…'

" Usagi, why don't you like Mamoru anymore?" asked Hotaru suddenly. Usagi blushed and quickly turned away from the large purple eyes that stared curiously at her.

" You like someone else, don't you?" realized Haruka. What was up with everyone? Didn't they see that Usagi and Mamoru were meant for each other? " Who is it?! I'm going to kill the guy!"

" NO!" Usagi heard herself shout, whipping her head around at Haruka. Her panic stricken face was all Haruka needed to see that she really didn't love Mamoru anymore. " Please don't, Haruka! Please!"

" Who is he?" Michiru finally spoke up. She wasn't sure what to think about Mamoru or the future. Ami didn't say anything, but she was pretty sure she knew the name that Usagi was falling for.

" Seiya."

--

Princess Kakyuu sighed, waving her hand around to get rid of the cramp she had in her right hand after signing so many invitations. The pile of cards to her left was huge. They were for the ball that was going to be held in about a month. She looked down at the invite on her desk. This one was to Makoto Kino, of Earth.

She put down her pen and stared at the red carpet in her room.

' I wonder how my Starlights will react to seeing the Earth Senshi. But it had only been two months, so I guess everything will be all right.'

A servant knocked quietly on her door. Kakyuu's eyebrow twitched in confusion. That was strange, usually someone had to knock pretty loud to be able to be heard, considering Fighter and Hexer were always noisy. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, calling out,

" You may enter."

A young girl entered, bowing her head. Meekly she said,

" Your Highness, Sailor Star Hexer and Sailor Star Fighter have left the palace again, without permission."

Kakyuu groaned. Dismissing the servant with a curt nod, she went back to her writing. Nothing she could really do now, except wait for them to return, and give those to a sound scolding. The Starlights weren't supposed to leave the palace grounds, and when the few times called that they did, it was either an emergency or they had her permission. This was all Maker's fault, she and her Earth inventions and toys.

--

Sierra screamed with laughter, as she and Seiya raced past bewildered Kinmokians on their skateboards. The wind whipped her long hair around her face, sometimes smacking her in the face.

It was just so much _fun_, to race around the streets of Tama Town, dodging the pedestrians and doing all sorts of tricks in the deserted alleyways.

Out here, no one knew she was a Sailor Starlight. Of course she was still being judged, with all of the disapproving glares she got from the men, and even some women.

' Who cares about what they think of me? They have no idea of what they're missing out on!'

Seiya grinned from ear to ear. Why hadn't he ever known about skateboarding when he was on Earth? Only when he came back that Taiki had told them.

It had been so easy to sneak past the palace guards. Some of them were all brawn, with absolutely no brain. Still, Princess Kakyuu should have been informed of their little trick by now. When he and Sierra arrived back at the palace, boy were they in trouble.

Up ahead of him, Sierra began to gain speed as they were going down a steep hill.

' Oh no,' Seiya thought. Sierra had never been on this road before. It wasn't finished, with the end of it just stopping, right before you fell into rushing water. The river was huge, the current strong. At the speed that Sierra was going, she was going to fall right into the river, despite the flimsy fence that was in front of them.

" SIERRA!" Seiya yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. " SIERRA!"

It was no use. With the wind blowing his direction, there was no way that Sierra would hear him.

' Damn.'

--

Setsuna didn't really know what to say. The future that she had shown everyone so long ago was gone. Crystal Tokyo still existed, with Usagi as Neo-Queen Serenity, but Chibiusa… she was different.

" SEIYA?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU FELL IN LOVE SEIYA?!" Haruka thundered.

" What's the matter with Seiya, Haruka? Is it because he isn't Mamoru that makes you mad? Tell me, Haruka? What is wrong with Seiya?" cornered Usagi. She was tired, in more ways than one.

' What's so bad about Seiya? I mean, he helped me through a lot, even though I rejected him; he still stood by my side. Haruka shouldn't be so angry. After all, he and Taiki and Yaten did protect me when Haruka couldn't. Besides, Seiya is really nice to me, he's also very sweet, generous, fun, cute…"

" He's an outsider!"

" Well, this 'outsider' protected Usagi with his life when you and I couldn't!" Minako jumped in.

" Just because he isn't from Earth, doesn't mean he's a bad guy," added Makoto. " You know just as well as any of us here that he really loves Usagi, for who she is."

Setsuna cleared her throat. Now was as good a time as ever.

" The future is different. It has changed. Usagi is still queen of Crystal Tokyo, but Mamoru is no longer king."

Luckily for her, the reaction wasn't that big, as if everybody already knew.

" What about Chibiusa?" Hotaru cried. Chibiusa was her best friend; she didn't want lose her.

" Chibiusa still exists. Her physical features have changed quite a bit, but her personality is still the same."

Hotaru smile wavered a bit. What did Chibiusa look like now? She was glad that Chibiusa was still alive, but she had gotten familiar to the pink hair and red eyes.

" I am tired of you telling me what to do, Haruka! I want to live my own life, instead of having it being controlled by everyone else! Got it?!" Usagi was about to have a spaz attack.

Everyone fell silent. Sounds of birds and nature filled the air.

" It's late. We should all head home now. We can talk about this tomorrow," Ami said softly. The others just nodded their heads without a sound, each having different thoughts.

--

_Her cape flapped around her. She was here. Now, to find what she was looking for…_

--

End of chapter 5! Hope you guys liked it, please review!! I love it when people do!

Thanks for reading!

Chris


	6. Face, Body, Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Sailor Star Hexer and Jinxer.

Chapter 6: Face, Body, Mind

--

" Usagi, can I talk to you?" Minako whispered in her ear as the Senshi were about to leave the playground.

" Sure," Usagi whispered back. Everyone else headed off in different directions. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru went one way, while Ami, Makoto and Rei headed off in another. Setsuna was about to transport herself back to the Gates of Time, but before she could, an unusually cold wind swept past them all, despite the fact that it was a warm and humid evening.

" Something's not right," said Michiru, freezing on the spot. " Did you feel that wind?"

Everyone turned around and gathered on the playground again. A feeling of dread mixed inside with fear was clear throughout them all. Minako raised her head, and gave a small scream. The sky was a color of black and red, swirling around together.

" I'm guessing that's not normal," said Hotaru in slight awe.

" No, really?" said Rei sarcastically. Thunder boomed, and the black hole in the sky seemed to get bigger.

Usagi was panicking. She hated storms, and especially freaky ones at that.

" Hey, look!" shouted Makoto, pointing upward. A figure was descending down from within the hole.

" Now that is really not normal…"

--

Sierra struggled to keep balance on her board. The cobblestone she was riding on made it hard with all of the cracks and bumps. Her eyes too busy looking at the ground, when she did finally look up, it was too late.

The rushing river was only feet away; and it was too late to stop. The sweeping river beckoned to her as if it was laughing at her, and urged her to fall in. If she did fall in, the tides would carry her down the river at high speed. Behind her, Sierra could hear Seiya yelling at her. The sound of the rushing current and the wind made it hard for Sierra to hear him.

' Oh, boy, what do I do now? Taiki never installed a brake on this thing!'

In ten seconds, Sierra would hit the fence, knock it over, and drown in the river. Her doom was coming closer, closer…

' Well, this is one fabulous way to die… five, four, three, tw-'

The wetness of water didn't touch Sierra; instead she got the wind pummeled out of her. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, and roughly pulled her out of harm's way. Her body tumbled onto the sharp stones on the ground below her. Drawing air back into her lungs, Sierra rested herself on top of the stranger that had saved her, savoring the moment of being alive, until she finally realized what was happening.

Eyes snapping open, Sierra gasped and scrambled off the person who had saved in a hurry. By now, Seiya had stopped and was watching the scene in front of him play out, with an amused smile on his face.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sierra was cut off when the stranger grabbed her wrist and held her back. Interrupted, she got a good look at her savior. It was a man who had rescued her, one with brown hair slightly past the middle of his neck. She couldn't see his eyes for they were closed.

" I saved you and I don't even get a thank-you?" came his deep voice. Sierra bristled at the comment. He might have stopped her from falling into the river, but that no excuse to talk to her like that.

" Excuse me? I was going to thank you before you interrupted me!" Sierra snapped at him. The guy finally opened his eyes, revealing mischievous reddish brown eyes flecked with silver. He grinned up at her and tightened his grip on her wrist. Flustered, Sierra was now aware of the skin contact they had. She quickly pulled her arm free from the man's hand.

" Well? You going to thank me or what?"

" WHAT? You are so rude, and I don't even know you!" Sierra yelled, aggravated at the still smiling stranger. She rubbed her wrist at the place where he had grabbed a hold of her, the touch sending a shiver up her arm. During the short time she had been staring at her hand, the man had gotten up and was now right behind her.

" Then we should change that, shouldn't we?" He bent forward, whispering into her ear. Dylan immediately stiffened; she could hear his low voice echoing in her head. The hair on the back of her neck pricked up, but it was as if Sierra had no control of her body anymore. She felt numb, her limbs feeling like they didn't belong to her.

What Dylan wanted to do was escape from him, or at least get a few feet away. It was as though her guard had suddenly decided to come down by itself. But she didn't run away. Instead she stood there, letting him entrance her. This was so wrong.

Seiya stood a few foot away. He watched as the guy whispered in her ear, as Dylan turned red in the face. When they got back to the palace, he was definitely going to use this to blackmail the girl. It wasn't often someone could make Sierra blush like that.

But the guy, Seiya was sure he had seen him before. Maybe he was one of the palace's new recruited guards.

' Probably. He looks like the type. Then again, he also looks like someone who wouldn't care if he broke a girl's heart.'

In his mind, Seiya decided to watch out for Sierra, but she was pretty tough, so he wasn't too worried.

" My name is Ryan," he said. In a teasing tone, he added, " Still no thank-you?"

Sierra whipped her body around to face him. Some of her hair had hit Ryan in the face, but she didn't care. The guy deserved it and more.

" Thank you," she muttered, trying as hard as she could to remain civilized. She coldly brushed past him, letting her shoulder rub against his, but before Sierra could get five steps away, Ryan grabbed her wrist again.

" I told you my name, now what's yours?" Sierra groaned and gritted her teeth.

" Sierra, now let me go!" she shouted, before yanking her arm away, and marching away angrily.

" Wait!" Ryan called out after her. Sierra paused. Should she stop and listen to what he had to say, or just continue walking?

She chose the first. After hearing what Ryan wanted, she regretted her choice.

" What the hell do want from me?" she heard herself say.

" Do you want to hang out tomorrow with me?" Sierra frowned. What was the dimwit expecting her to say?

" Do you really think I'm going to say yes?"

Seiya intervened quickly by giving Ryan a quick nod of his head, before dragging Sierra away.

" Why are you being so rude?" asked Seiya. " He saved your life, and you repay him by acting all snobby?"

Sierra glared at him. " Oh, and you don't think he was being all arrogant?"

Seiya softened his gaze. He replied softly,

" At least give him a chance, okay?"

" Why do you care?"

Seiya ran a hand through his long black hair. Sierra waited for him to answer.

" I don't know. I just think that this guy is different. I don't feel any bad vibes of him, and I think that he's a new recruit."

" Then too bad that I don't feel the same way. You know what I think about guys. I don't trust them, I never will," she said before receiving a smirk from Seiya. Sierra rolled her eyes. " You know you don't count."

" Give him a chance, please?" Seiya begged lightly, one hand gripping Sierra shoulder.

Looking over her own shoulder at Ryan, Sierra bit her lip.

" Fine."

--

The wind was now blowing in circles like a tornado starting from the sky. It trapped the Sailor Senshi inside like a cage.

" What do we do now?" screamed Sailor Mars over the howling of the wind.

" Don't let it sweep you up!" Uranus shouted back. The Senshi of Earth were down in crouching positions, trying to brace themselves against the tornado.

A shrill laugh sounded above Sailor Moon's head. Usagi would have covered her ears from the noise, if her hands weren't busy protecting her face from all the dirt that the wind was blowing around them.

" Enjoying this?" the laughter turned into a voice. " Because I am!"

The voice actually sounded quite beautiful, had its owner not been trying to destroy her and her friends, thought Minako. If it had belonged to a normal human being, whoever they were could probably become a famous idol.

The wind suddenly began to die down. Everyone got to their feet and hastily brushed themselves off. Usagi removed her hands from her face and slowly looked up, afraid of whoever was up there. A pair of gleaming magenta eyes glowed right back at her, scaring Sailor Moon out of her wits.

She quickly looked away from the girl that floated above her head, to see how her friends had fared. They were all okay, with small bruises and cuts, minor ripping in their Sailor fukus, and totally messed up hair.

" WHO ARE YOU?! AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!" screamed Minako angrily, clutching her once silky blond hair. Now it was windblown and in knots. Mercury and Jupiter sighed. Leave it to Minako to think about her hair in a time like this.

" Oh, boo hoo," said the newcomer sarcastically. " Get over it, sheesh."

" Who are you?!" yelled Sailor Mars. She grew back on of her Flame Sniper arrows, and pointed it at the girl.

" Don't worry," she sang out. " You'll find out soon enough!"

Mars let go of her bow and the arrow zipped towards the figure. She easily moved out of the way. Mercury quickly switched on her visor and took out her mini computer, while everyone else started attacking.

" URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

" JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

" NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

" PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"

All of these attacks bombarded the new enemy, but all she did was sidestep and dodge every one of them. The girl yawned as if she was bored. Sailor Moon didn't do anything. She just stood there, staring into those purple eyes. They were so haunting, glowing in the dark. They didn't reflect light, giving off the sense that she was possessed.

" Is that the best you can do?" she called down. " No wonder you had to beat Galaxia with full power. All of you are so weak! Especially your so-called leader!"

Usagi didn't talk, or even move when the enemy insulted her. It was like every single noise had been blocked out. She could only hear her own thoughts running through her head. The smile that her enemy was wearing on her face, it was an evil one. Funny, she couldn't see her whole face... just her smile and eyes. The rest were covered by the hood of her cloak. Her eyes were locked, they couldn't move. Usagi felt was though her brain was shutting down. All she could do was stare and stare… into those eyes…

Minako quickly peeked at their leader to see how Usagi would react when she had just been offended. To her horror, Sailor Moon was trapped in a trance-like state. Her face was void of any emotions; her eyes had become dull and faded.

" Usagi? Usagi, wake up!" Minako shook Usagi by the shoulders.

" Eyes..." Usagi murmured in reply.

" What's wrong?" asked Mercury racing over.

" It's Usagi! It's like she's dead inside! She won't snap out of it!"

Mercury's fingers worked frantically at her mini computer, trying to assess the state Sailor Moon had fallen into. By now, everyone had run over to see what the problem was.

" Usagi, this isn't funny, stop!" cried Mars. She pinched Sailor Moon on the arm, in hopes that She would wake up.

Suddenly, Ami froze, her hand stopping inches away from the keyboard.

" She's… she's…" Ami whispered hoarsely.

--

That's where it stops for Chapter 6! Thanks for reading, and remember to review!!

Chris


End file.
